


Babysitting

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, baby!mine, kuroko is a dependable adult, papa!mine, sly kagamin is sly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode





	1. 101

Taiga held Daiki’s little hand so they could both wave goodbye to the kid’s parents as they watch them drive away.

"So, Daiki, are we gonna watch that dragon movie or do you wanna play with Taiga-nii today?", Taiga watched the toddler flail his little arms wildly and gurgle out little excited noises at the mention of ‘dragons’ and chuckled at the kid’s antics, "Very, well, How to Train Your Dragon it is."


	2. 102

"I honestly can’t tell you enough how awfully helpful you’ve been to me and this little runt, hell I’m this close to proposing you just move in since you spend more time here than your place anyway." Daiki said as he watched his redheaded high school neighbor finish putting on his shoes; he didn’t mean to sound like some guy asking his lover to live together but he sure as hell want to if only it isn’t illegal and the kid actually wants to, too.

"I’m sure you are, Aomine-san, I’d love to take you up on that offer if it still stands to 5 years from now," Taiga smiled at the older man, walked out, and closed the door to a gobsmacked Aomine Daiki.


	3. 103

"Kuroko I need your help!!" was the immediate greeting Kuroko Tetsuya received from his redheaded friend upon answering his phone. He’s known Kagami Taiga for a long time now that he’s not offended by the lack of delicacy in his bones. Still, he cannot say he appreciates it when his friend calls him and greets him in that manner. It usually means he’s gotten himself into trouble again.

"Hello to you, too, Kagami-kun. What, may I ask, did you do this time?"

"Wha-? How could you ev-  _Ah! Jerk! Te-chu-nii jeeeeeerk!!!! Ahahahahaha!”_ \- GAAAH! Daiki! Keep quiet for a minute!! -  _Jerk! Jerk Jerk!_ \- Daiki please!”

"Ah… I see.. So you’ve corrupted the child’s mind  _again_  and now you’re going to ask for my help to undo your mistake? How typical Kagami-kun.”

"Wah! Kuroko! I didn’t mean to get him to pick up that word! Swear! I was just talking to Tatsuya while Daiki was playing by himself, then I carelessly called Tatsuya the J-word and Daiki took that time to listen in on us, and then he repeated the word by himself! I asked him several times not to repeat it already but he won’t listen. Kuroko, what do I dooooooo????"

“ _Sigh._  Kagami-kun, how many times do I have to teach you that you only need to distract them and get them interested in other things until they forget? Children like Daiki have very short attention span, and unless they find something very interesting, they pretty much avert their attention to other things real quickly.”

"But Kuroko, what if this turns out to be one of those exceptions? I don’t know what to do!! His parents are coming home in a few hours and he still keeps repeating that word!! What do I do? What do I doooo?!"

As if to reinforce his statement, Kuroko heard the toddler in the background, chanting the cursed word like a nursery rhyme that he cannot get out of his head.

"Alright, alright,  _fine._  I get it. For now, at least, please _try_  to distract him again. I'll be over in a few minutes. Hang in there, Kagami-kun. Don't pull your hair out or anything. You will not look good bald. I'd rather you keep you hairstyle as it is, thank you very much.”

"Kuroko, you as-  _Kagami-kun, language -_  sam. You’re as sour as an Assam fruit! Argh! Just get here quick, please.”

"If you keep insulting me and using that rude tone, Kagami-kun, I might just leave you to your troubles alone and never help you again."

"Waaaah Kuroko!!! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again! Don’t leave me hanging please!"

"You’re so fun to tease, Kagami-kun, so rest assured that I won’t be leaving your side anytime soon. Goodbye, I’m on my way now."

"What? Kuroko you jerk! What did you m-  _toot toot too_ \- ah! He hang up on me! Stupid Kuroko!”

"Stooopeeed? Tai-nii, stooopeeed? Ehhh~ Tai-nii jerk! Tai-nii stooopeeed! Ahaha~"

"Nooooo! Daiki, no! You shouldn’t repeat everything I say!"

"Stooopeeed! Jeeerk~ Tai-nii jerk Te-chu-nii stooopeeed~ Ahaha~"

"Whyyy?!"

Taiga’s babysitter day is full of troubles and excitement today, too.


End file.
